ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura, the Rabbit, and the Song of the Moon
Sakura, the Rabbit, and the Song of the Moon (さくらとうさぎと月の唄, Sakura to Usagi to Tsuki no Uta) is the 6th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto is seen walking as she reminisces about the viewing party. Suddenly, Kero pops out of her backpack. He complains that he wanted to see the flowers too. Sakura scolds him for coming with her. She also tells him more about the party and how Akiho was the one who gave her the sweets. She wishes that she had recorded the viewing party while it was happening. Sakura sees Akiho Shinomoto up ahead. She meets up with the girl and tells her she's on her way to the store. Akiho is too so they decide to walk together. They talk about Akiho's guardian and how much Akiho loves him. Sakura notices that Akiho is caring a stuffed bunny. Akiho says that she would've brought it to the viewing party but didn't want them to make fun of her. Sakura says she should bring it to school. She almost reveals Kero but quickly saves herself by saying he's a stuffed toy too. Akiho says that starting tomorrow she'll be bringing her bunny with her to school. Akiho asks Sakura if she's going to bring her stuffed animal to school too. Sakura panics but agrees to bring Kero with her. Sakura arrives home and is greeted by her father. He'd come home to pick up some materials before heading back to work. Sakura is laying out the ingredients to make dinner when she gets a phone call from Meiling Li. She teases Kero about being a runt so he transforms into his larger form. Meiling asks if Syaoran is okay and Sakura says that he's settling in. Meiling says that's because Sakura is near him. Meiling promises to visit over summer break before they hang up. Touya Kinomoto, Sakura, and their father gather round for dinner. Her father says that dinner is great but Touya finds a mistake and sends a picture of it to Yukito Tsukishiro. Suddenly, Sakura hears a noise and is transported somewhere with floating glowing objects. She sees the figure that's been haunting her dreams again. She asks what she wants but they don't respond. She is woken up by her father after she didn't respond to something he said. She apologizes, saying that she spaced out. Sakura meets up with Tomoyo Daidouji before school. She explains to her why she brought Kero along and that Akiho was bringing her stuffed animal too. Tomoyo compliments Kero's bow saying that he looks cute. Sakura is selected to read a section from a book to the class. Afterwards, she thinks about the figure from her dreams. Akiho is chosen to read aloud next. Sakura checks on Kero who is asleep in her bag. They ask Akiho if she's chosen a club to join but she says no. Suddenly, Tomoyo sees Syaoran Li walk by. She runs after him and asks him to come with her for a moment. She takes their group to an empty music room. There she asks Akiho to sing with her. Akiho agrees and Syaoran plays the piano. Everyone applauds once it's over. Akiho finally decides to join the Chorus Club. Sakura begins to hear the noise again. Syaoran asks her what's wrong but she says she doesn't know. Syaoran asks Tomoyo to take the other two girls elsewhere while Sakura and he investigate. Sakura says that the sound is like a humming, like Tomoyo's old camcorder. They find the noise coming from a painting above them. Sakura uses her staff to claim the new Record card. Syaoran is upset because he says it's nothing like when they were collecting Clow cards. He says he didn't feel anything. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Record (Debut) Cards Sealed *Record Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *High Waist One-piece Quotes *'Sakura': Syaoran-kun, you can play piano? *'Syaoran': I'm not that good. *'Syaoran':' '''I didn't feel anything. This is nothing like when we collected the Clow Cards. *'Sakura': Syaoran-kun? *'Syaoran''': I didn't feel... anything. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc